kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Zeke
Zeke Arkiva1 ---- Faqet ndihme :Pershendetje Zeke, :faqet ndihme i bashkova ketu Wiktionary:Ndihmë, shih se si duket dhe me thuaj nese ke kerkese per nderrim te kesaj. Puntori 22 Janar 2009 08:40 (UTC) Mire eshte mire, une mendova se mundesh me ba pa redirect po mire eshte. Jam tu e ba edhe nje artikull Miresevini por e kam ende pa kry edhe eshte tek Livadhi im. Llogaria :Pershendetje Zeke, :Shife llogarien tende ketu se ne cilat wiki tjera e ke te krijuar. Te kishna sugjeru qe t'i vizitosh te gjitha wikit qe mendon se eshte mire te kesh llogari atje. Nese ti je e kycur tek wiktionary shqip dhe i viziton wikit tjera atehere automatikisht te krijohet konto ne ato viki, nese tanime nuk e ka krijuar ndokush tjeter. :Mendoj se nuk eshte keq qe me ket lehtesi te lihet kontoja te kapet nga te tjeret. :Pershendetje, Puntori 3 Shkurt 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Peshendetje Puntori, Problemi eshte qe disa nga keto llogari nuk jane ti mijat. P.sh.: kjo, edhe shume te tjera, sidomos nga wiki qe jane te Azise se emri Zeke eshte shume i perhapur atje. Tek wikifjalori anglisht e kam nofken Zeke sq-N kliko me pa (ne fakt e paskam tek 4 wiki te tjera). Po vetem nese e beje nje lutje per llogari te perbashket - universal account. Se di, ta shoh cka mundem me ba. Sido qofte faleminderit. --Zeke 3 Shkurt 2009 18:16 (UTC) ::Ne fakt kjo sipas kesaj qe shoh eshte e jotja. Nuk po e kuptoj mire por nese paraqitet nen te njejten ID atehere duhet te kesh ti kycje perndryshe do te paraqitej me ID tjeter. Apo jam gabim?. Puntori 5 Shkurt 2009 01:33 (UTC) :::Jam kyqe per global account edhe deri tani i kam 20 llogari te konfirmuara kurse 18 te pa konfirumara. E sa per llogarine ne fjale nuk eshte e imja se kam provu me hy edhe nuk me pranon. Eshte e tjeter kujt, dmth ka password edhe email tjeter te regjistruar. --Zeke 5 Shkurt 2009 01:49 (UTC) tung Përshëndetje.Si po të duken artikujt të cilat i kam bërë ? Ke ndonjë këshillë ? --Tufche 11 Shkurt 2009 18:11 (UTC) Duhet që artikujt ose elementet të shkruhen në gjuhën orgjinale ose në shqip psh un e kam bërë Karbon ose duhet carbon . --Tufche 11 Shkurt 2009 18:14 (UTC) :Pershendetje Tufche, (fillimisht me fal per mosperdorimin e ë') :Shume te mire po duken artikujt, vetem disa verejtje te vogla. Te lutem beje hyrjet me shkronje te vogel,(''ky eshte nje nder dallimet me artikujt tek Wikipedia), gjithashtu jeni duke perdorur '''shabllonet e vjetra, shabllonin qe e perdore une tani eshte ky: Shablloni, gjithashtu shiko ndryshimet e vogla qe kam bere tek artikulli juaj i fundit karbon ketu. Dhe mos harro, te lutem te sjellesh Referencat? Mos ke merak, ai qe punon, ai gabon. Suksese --Zeke 11 Shkurt 2009 19:54 (UTC) pyetje Përshëndetje. Po të pyes nëse mund që nëpër materiale-artikuj të ketë edhe foto Psh atomi të ketë një foto të strukturës së tij. --Tufche 12 Shkurt 2009 20:57 (UTC) :Natyrisht, je i lire te vendosesh foto per cilindo artikull qe mendon se ka nevoje te sqarohet edhe me fotografi. Kur vendos te fusesh fotografi tek nje artikull atehere fillimisht duhet te kerkosh tek Commons Wikimedia, p.sh. kur kerkon tek kjo faqe per atom atehere aty gjene fotografi, shih: ketu. Mirpo nese asnje nga keto fotografi qe jane te ngarkuar aty nuk i pershtaten artikullit tuaj apo per ndonje arsye tjeter deshiron te vendosesh dicka me ndryshe, atehere mund ta ngarkosh fotografin tende nga ketu. Vetem, te lutem, jep pershkrimin edhe liçencen e duhur per te mos u fshire pastaj fotografia per ndonje leshim te vogel. Ja disa shembuj te artikujve me fotografi: ari, aeroplan, etj.. Me te mira, --Zeke 13 Shkurt 2009 07:34 (UTC) Në regull --Tufche 13 Shkurt 2009 09:17 (UTC) Question Why did you block Wutsje? He is very active in cross-wiki vandalfighting, and I can assure you that there is no way he is vandalizing here, at least not intentionally. J.delanoy 31 Mars 2009 15:52 (UTC) :Hello Zeke, he did not do the vandalism edit, he just marked the mess for deletion, see Speciale:Rikthe/rig%C3%AB, Speciale:Rikthe/Diskutim:Gjuha_gjermane, please unblock this user asap http://sq.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Speciale:BlockList&action=unblock&ip=Wutsje, he did not vandalize but mark the vandalism of other users for deletion, thanks, best regards, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 31 Mars 2009 16:18 (UTC) :P.S. Please have a look at the history (historiku) of the page next time, so not the wrong, innocent users get blocked again, thanks, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 31 Mars 2009 16:23 (UTC) :: It's done! Sorry for the misunderstanding. :-( --Zeke 31 Mars 2009 18:41 (UTC) :::Thanks Zeke :) Don't worry, Wutsje is a kind person, he wont take it personally, good luck and all the best on the Albanian Wiktionary. Btw. did You ever get an invitation to the admin channel, if not, please be kindly invited to it (instructions see link), it is sometimes helpful to talk to other admins of other projects there, thanks again and best regards, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 2 Prill 2009 10:20 (UTC) ::::Hi Zog, I am on wiki vacation. I don't know when i will be back. But, i will make sure i do it once i am back. Thanks, --Zeke 5 Prill 2009 17:00 (UTC) Conference Hi Zeke we are coming up to the conference soon and would love to get you to speak and talk about your good work. please consider helping out. It is a real shame that we have so few people from kosovo involved. you can see the updated webpage, we also have more sponsors and alot of stuff going. thanks, mike http://kosovasoftwarefreedom.org/